The Prussian Blue
by GrayFawn
Summary: When a certain Prussian teen decides to run a porn blog and just so happens to find a science major he's really interested in. Picture was drawn by cookieprussiana on tumblr


Alfred blushed a little darkly as he scrolled down his phone's app as he waited for any of the science groups to need him to go do anything. Which was ridiculous when the only reason he wasn't in a group himself was because not only was he too smart and at the top of the class, but also he was sick on the day they were putting partners together. Which basically was what had happened all semester so far basically because Alfred got sick easily and his teacher almost always had him on his number one list to be his assistant. Apparently his luck wasn't all that good and he didn't really mind passing by a freeby, however he really wanted to work on an experiment all to his own. Which reminded him of how they had the art students in there today for their figure drawing project.

However the reason why Alfred was blushing was because he just so happened to get bored in class one day and made a blog, resulting in him finding the infamous prussian blue's porn blog. It was filled with all sorts of.. interesting images. Most of them filled with toys in places or him in some scantily clad outfit. Currently he had just released a new photoset.. The first one was of him with a vibrator shoved into his hole and the second of his outfit for today was what it looked like. It only held one caption, "What I'm wearing to school today (;"

Alfred calmed down his blush a little, catching up on yesterday's posts from where he hadn't really checked on it overnight. The prussian blue had released another photoset that night which included him in a nurse's outfit and masturbating himself off. Alfred jumped somewhat as someone called his attention in one of the groups. Apparently someone spilled the water again in their experiment.. Which meant he had to find a mop..

It actually took some to find that mop since apparently someone took theirs over to the art wing according to one of the janitors. Which meant he had to go retrieve said mop before class was over. Which would be difficult since it was way across campus.. Alfred huffed quietly as he moved to open up the storage closet with the key the janitor had gave him. It would be way too late by the time he got the map that class would already be over.

Alfred jumped somewhat as a loud laugh cut through the halls, turning his attention to where there were three students just leaving their art class. One of them had wavy blonde hair, the second had white hair, and the third a dark brown. The only one that caught his attention really was the overly hyper white haired student with deep red eyes and his outfit did look really familiar.. Which was when he realized that the student looked really like the prussian blue's photo. They not only had the same outfit, but also the same build..

Alfred quickly moved the mop away from the teens, managing to get away in time before they noticed anything.. It wasn't like he would get noticed that easily as someone else would since he wasn't really good looking in his opinion and his friends did tend to make fun of him for his weight.. After that, he completely forgot about the encounter..

—-

Gilbert bounced excitedly and Antonio lead him towards the science wing. "I'm like so excited for our subjects we get to draw today. I mean the faces probably won't be all that great, but the models would really help in our project.."

Antonio chuckled somewhat, "I've never seen you so excited for live drawings.. Too bad Francis had that cooking class he needed to get to."

Gilbert rolled his eyes as he lead him into the wing, "Well like our awesome idea should be top of the class and all and I want our idea to have just the right inspiration put into it."

Antonio waved him off, following him into the right room. "Alright so I'm guessing those chairs are where we're supposed to sit.." Several other students had gathered around in their chairs watching as the other students were working on their experiments. Gilbert sat in his chair, pulling out his supplies when he noticed a nice looking blonde was sitting all to his own area and was looking into his phone. That was when one of the students called his attention and he went over to help one of the groups. The blonde pulled on some safety goggles on as he moved about helping them put together one of the vials chemicals.

Gilbert quickly moved about to draw the figure, making sure to capture the pose and figure as quickly as possible. Antonio tapped his shoulder as he was drawing, "Who did you find to draw? You seem really interested in whoever it is."

Gilbert looked back up, "See the cute blonde helping that group over there? Like oh my god he has curves in all the right places I swear."

Antonio snorted faintly, "And you said there wouldn't be any nice faces. I wonder why he isn't doing an experiment himself.."

Gilbert shrugged a little, moving to draw in the facial features. "Man I'm glad our teacher let us use the science wing for figure drawing today.. Wonder if I could talk to him..?"

Antonio shrugged a little, moving to make a sketch of his own of the blonde as he poured in a solution to the vial. "You'll never really know till you try really.."

Gilbert looked thoughtful a moment, "How do you think I could find out his name so I can ask his friends if he's into dudes?"

Antonio hummed faintly as he thought, "Well you could ask his teacher his name? Maybe that'll help?"

Gilbert shrugged a little, finishing up another sketch of the blonde working to help one of the person's keeping track of the chemicals, before watching him move to sit back in his chair with his phone again. Gilbert wrote himself down a little note on the side of the paper and before long had several sketches of the blonde made, before he disappeared out the door to get a mop for the group.

Gilbert pouted a little at Antonio, "Awe dang.. Now I don't have a nice piece of ass to draw in action.." Antonio snorted somewhat at him and it didn't take too long after that for the bell to ring. Which was when he chose that opportunity to ask about the blonde to the teacher and quickly finding out that the blonde was more so an assistant to the teacher on experiment days. Which was really adorable for the blonde to do and that actually that adorable blonde had an equally adorable name. His name was Alfred F. Jones apparently and it really seemed to fit actually.

Gilbert was so caught up with the blonde he forgot completely about the vibrator he had in him, almost jumping somewhat as he followed Antonio to go find Francis. Which as soon as they found him they went into the art wing together, Gilbert gushing about the blonde and laughing a bit embarrassedly as Francis told him he was a little too involved with him already.

Francis turned towards him, "So you never said what this guy's name is. What is it anyways?"

Gilbert blinked a little owlishly, "I didn't? Oh.. His teacher said that his name was Alfred F. Jones.. Don't know why the F. is abbreviated for. Maybe I can ask him one day?"

Francis almost spit out his drink, the three stopping a moment to pat his back comfortingly. Gilbert blinked a little owlishly, "Wait do you know Alfred?"

Francis gave him this look as he coughed. "Of course I do. He's that guy in the cooking club, that I'm so interested in, is his brother. Man Arthur would tear you a new one if he heard you talking about his brother like that."

Gilbert winced slightly at that, looking thoughtful. "Well at least he doesn't have those bushy eyebrows like Arthur does. If you know him, then do you know if he's into dudes or whatever, but not come off it in a creepy way like you normally do?"

Francis gave him a look, before rolling his eyes. "He has two dads so of course there's a possibility he's into dudes.. But I'll ask anyways and text you the details later today."

Gilbert almost jumped the man into a tight hug, deciding against it after he thought about it. "I'll really owe you one then if you do ask so yeah.."

—-

Alfred looked at his phone a little boredly later that night, seeing that the prussian blue had a new photoset. He blinked a little owlishly at first because most of it was very nice realistic drawings that looked really like him and then of course after that was him masturbating again and showing pics of him pulling out the vibrator from earlier. It had a very simple caption, "Masturbating to the pictures I drew of this sexy science guy at my college."


End file.
